True Love Is Real
by Angelkitty24
Summary: Blue Oceans is a girl who wants a boy who isn't interested in her body. Then she meets Green Oak, a boy who isn't interested in girls body's. After an encounter, Blue warms up to Green and they become best friends, but friends can always turn into something more... love perhaps?
1. Chapter 1

True Love Is Real

Blue's POV

I sighed as I passed through the crowd of boys who surrounded me. I finally reached my locker and put my books away. Just as I finished, Gold Summers the biggest playboy in the whole school, walked up to me.

You got to be kidding me!

"Hi Blue, I was thinking, do you want to come over to my house tonight? My parents wont be home." I scrunched my face in disgust. I knew what that meant. In other words he said, "C'mon Blue go to my house tonight so we can have sex."

"I'm sorry, I cant since I already agreed to go to Sapphire's house tonight." I lied. I was going to ask Sapphire if I could go to her house. Sometimes I wonder why I like being popular. But the only thing I hate is that every boy in this entire school just want to have fun. At the beginning, it was fun flirting with guys and everything. Now, I want to actually start a real relationship so I can be happy with the guy I love.

"How about you tell Sapphire that your going to my house tonight, since I'm more important than her." Gold replied.

My jaw dropped.

How could he say that?! I was furious. Not even trying to calm down, I did one thing, I slapped Gold.

I could hear gasps of people who were watching. I put my hand over my mouth and quickly ran to the girls bathroom.

What have I done?

"Hey Blue! We heard that there is a new boy coming to- what happened?"spoke Sapphire, a girl with chocolate brown hair and blue sky eyes.

"I-I slapped Gold." I replied. Sapphire gasped.

"W-why?" she asked.

"Because he wanted to have fun with me so I said I was going to your house tonight. And then, he said he was more important than you so, I slapped him." I replied.

RING!

"Oh no! I have to go! I'll talk to you later! Bye!" said Sapphire rushing out the bathroom. I sighed and walked out of the class to Art class. When I arrived, I was only 2 minutes late and I was also met by the teacher's angry glare.

"Glad you can make it, Miss Oceans." Said the teacher. I ignored her and walked to my desk getting out my stuff.

"Anyway, we have a new student, please come in." said the teacher. I started to draw a picture of myself and my pokemon, not bothering to look at the new student. The boy is probably going to flirt with me, be a playboy, or even worse, a pervert.

"Miss Oceans, stop working and look at the new student." Said the teacher sternly. I sighed and looked up at the new student, and my eyes widened at the sight of him. The boy had brown spiky hair and green eyes. He wore a black shirt with purple pants and black sneakers. I noticed that he was also staring at me, and he was calm, not doing anything.

"Please introduce yourself." Asked the teacher. The boy stopped staring at me and looked at the whole class.

"Names Green Oak." He said. His voice was so deep, I thought I was going to faint.

I thought that only movie boys do that!

"So Green, how about you sit next to Blue since that's the only seat remaining. Blue, raise your hand." Demanded the teacher. I raised my hand obediently, and Green and I quickly locked eyes. Green walked to the seat, and sat down. I put down my hand and sighed.

"Blue, share your supplies with him. And please, please, don't flirt with Mr. Oak." Said the teacher but not in a pleading voice. I scoffed.

Man once you get a reputation with a teacher, it never changes!

I looked at Green and held a number 2 pencil and a pack of crayons and colored pencils.

"Which one do you want? Colored pencils or crayons?" I asked.

"Colored pencils." He replied.

Oh there it is again. The deep voice! I lost it, I couldn't handle it anymore. I fainted.

I woke up to be in a bed. I looked to my right and screamed. It was Gold.

There was no adult supervision and I was going to get freakin' rapped!

"Hello Blue. I heard you fainted, so I came to check on you." Gold said.

"Well thank you, I guess." I replied.

Gold came closer to me and his hands started to roam by body, literally. I was going to scream but Gold pinched me, hard.

"If you resist, I wont hesitate to hurt you." He snapped. I started to whimper softly obviously scared. He was started to pull my panties down when-

"What the heck are you doing?" asked a voice. Gold and I turned to see Green.

"Well, I was having a chat with Blue when she told me she wanted to have sex with me, so I am." Replied Gold innocently. My face paled and I suddenly didn't care if Gold hurt me. I want to save myself for the one I love, not get rapped! I kicked Gold but he didn't even flinch instead, he dug his nails and pinched my legs. I started to cry causing him to do it harder. Green ran to Gold and punched him in the face causing him to let me go. I started to hold my legs caringly while watching the scene before me. Gold kicked Green in the stomach and Green grunted. Green kicked and punched Gold causing Gold to cough out blood. Finally, Green punched Gold in the face causing Gold to fall on the floor unconscious.

"Are you alright?" he asked his voice soft. I was so shocked. This Green wasn't like most, he was different.

"Um are you alright?" he asked again. I blinked my eyes and hugged him.

"Your different than the other boys, your not a playboy, you don't want me for my body. Thank you for that, and thank you from getting raped." I said finally letting him go. He started to look at my foot.

"Does it hurt?" he asked worried.

"Yes." I replied.

Green bandaged my foot and then kneeled down on his knees.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Giving you a piggy bank ride to class." He replied. I blushed and went on top of him. My hands went around his neck, and his to my legs where he wrapped them around his waist. Slowly, he piggy banked me to my next class.

"Wait, how do you know which class to go to?" I asked.

"The secretary told me that I had the same classes as you." Replied Green leading me to class.

Soon, we arrived and I quickly got off him and rushed to my desk. For the rest of the class, all I thought about Green. Finally, it was lunch. I was talking to Sapphire about what happened and I can tell she was angry and shocked at the same time.

"That asshole!" screamed Sapphire. I finally managed to calm her down and the bell rang. It was English. Of course, I didn't pay attention. I was staring at Green for some reason. The class was so boring, I was wondering when it will end. When the bell rang, I packed my stuff and rushed out. I was walking home when I finally noticed Green following me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked as I stopped walking.

"Sheesh, not everything is about you. I am walking to New Bark town because I live there." Green replied.

"I live there too…. " I trailed off.

Green shrugged. "Maybe we can walk together then."

"O-okay." I replied.

"So where do you live?" he asked. I told him where I live and we set off. We didn't talk the whole way until we reached my house.

"Bye and thanks for everything." I said waving good bye and walking inside my house.

"How was your day sweetie?" asked my mom.

"Great, just great." I smiled at her and walked upstairs.

"Something good must have happened." My mother mumbled under her breath.

I entered my room and flopped onto my bed smiling like an idiot.

This year is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

True Love Is Real: Chapter 2

SETTING: AFTER SCHOOL

"Green!" Blue yelled as she walked next to Green. "Can we get ice cream?"

"Why?" He asked annoyed.

"Because! I forgot money today and I really want ice cream!" Blue said.

"Well, that's not my fault, and why would I give you ice cream anyway?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Because we're friends now!" She smiled.

Before he could answer though, someone screamed Blue's name, rather loudly.

"Blue! Where were you? You left me all alone at lunch!" A brunette with a blue bandanna and sapphire eyes with, fangs? Approached them.

"Sapphire! I'm sorry! But I met a new friend! Allow me to introduce, Green, this is Sapphire, and Sapphire, this is Green." Spoke Blue.

Sapphire scanned Green before turning to Blue. "So how did you meet him?"

* * *

Blue bit her lip and turned away. "I met him in um, in English class, were partners for a project." She said shakily.

"Oh! Ok!" Sapphire said. Green looked surprised. He heard these 2 were best friends since they were born. Why would-

"Now tell me the REAL reason!" Sapphire yelled putting her hands on her hips. Never mind, he thought.

"I-I almost got, raped." She suddenly revealed.

Sapphire growled. "Who did it?! I'll kill them!"

"It's ok! Green already handled Gold!" Blue yelled before putting her hand on

* * *

her mouth realizing she revealed to much.

"It was Gold?!" Sapphire screamed. "He's tried to rape you like 10 times and you still don't tell on him! You think he will stop but he's never stopped has he? That's it, 1st we are going to kick his butt, and then we are going to report him!"

"No! No! No! Sapphire, Green already kicked his butt!" Blue screamed.

Sapphire stared at Blue. "There's something your hiding, from me, and everyone else. And it's something about, Gold." Sapphire stared in Blue's eyes closely. "And your family."

Blue looked away from Sapphire. "I better go home, before mom worries about me," she spoke before running away.

It was just Green and Sapphire now.

"Dang! How could I have been so stupid? How did I never know she was hiding something from me all of these years?" Sapphire's eyes softened as she started sobbing. "I thought we were friends, b-b-but I guess we are not, she never trusted me, and she's kept secrets from me!" Sapphire wiped here tears as her eyes showed betrayal, and anger. "I'm so weak, why am I crying? I'm so weak, and I told Blue my darkest secrets," she said.

Green saw here crying and decided to make her shut up so he wouldn't get in trouble, sure, he could leave her there, but he kind of felt some sympathy for the girl.

"Stop crying." He demanded. Immediately, she stopped as she looked up at him. "I wasn't crying, I'm just angry."

"Yeah, still counts." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"You were crying, tears of anger." He said.

She looked away.

"I know your angry, and everything but maybe these a reason she didn't tell you."

She immediately got angry again. "So your defending her?!"

"Stop being so loud! You have anger issues. Just stop and think for a moment, you guys were best friends right? And you told her all your secrets. And you can even find out what people were involved in the problem besides her by just looking in your eyes. So, maybe the problem includes you. Or else she would have told you, unless she did. But she didn't. She also hates making people guilty right? So-"

Yeah, she does." Sapphire rose an eyebrow at him. "How do you know that though? Do you stalk her or something?"

He twitched. "I'm observant."

She looked at him, "yeah, sure!"

"Ok let's go back to the topic, I'll help you find out this secret of hers on one request."

"What? Really?!" She yelled. She hugged him. "Thank you,thank you,thank you! I have to admit, I had my doubts about you being a mean dude but underneath your really sweet! Thanks!"

"Your so nice." He said sarcastically.

"Anyway, what's the plan?" She asked.

"Well, from what it looks like, Blue thinks we are "friends" since I saved her. So maybe, I can get her to tell you that secret, I guess, we can be friends, I guess." He said.

"Is it for really for my benefit? Or are you falling in love with Blue?" Sapphire asked.

"Of course not! The reason is because, well, it's none of your business! But I don't like Blue! Get real, I just met her." He scoffed.

"Then are you sure you don't like her body?" She asked.

"What do you take me for, a rapist? I haven't even sent a glance at any girls body! Man, why did I even agree to do this? Oh yeah I remember now." He mumbled the last sentence.

"Ok ok! Man just making sure!" Sapphire said.

"Ok, well, we better get going going," he said. "It's getting late."

Sapphire looked at her IPhone 6. "I agree, it's already 4:50. Ok then, see you tomorrow, bye!" She said running away.

"What have I gone myself into?" He asked himself as he walked home.

THE NEXT DAY

BEEP! BEEP!

Green groaned as he turned of his clock. He got up and went to the restroom to get ready. After 10 minutes he was ready and finishing his breakfast. He wore his purple pants and black shirt again to school. His uniform was going to be given to him today. It was a white shirt with the Kanto Symbol on the right pocket. With black pants and black dressing shoes. Plus a tie.

As he was about to leave, he heard his grandpa.

"Well, Green. No love?" His grandpa, or Professor Oak replied chuckling.

"Sorry Pops. I thought you wouldn't return from the trip to Johto till tomorrow." He replied hugging his grandpa. He managed to give his grandpa a smile he reserved only for his loved ones.

"It's ok, I came here last night as a surprise. I was pretty quiet, huh?" He replied.

"Yeah, you were." Green replied.

"So, how was school yesterday?" He asked.

"It was good." He answered.

"Did you get friends?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, a few." He replied.

"Ok well, I'm happy for you, anyway, you should be going, or else you will be late." He said as he sighed.

"Ok then, seen you later Pops." He said as he walked out the front door.

Blue nervously looked out the window. She woke up earlier to brush her teeth and put on her uniform. Which was a white shirt with a Kanto Symbol on the left side pocket. Then with a black skirt that reached up like 5 inches above the knees. Some girls wore high heels, and Blue was one of them. Black high heels. With a blue backpack.

She thought about Green.

She had to admit it, he was attractive, was quiet, strong, and he was trustworthy looking. Ok, maybe she was fangurling over him or something, but who couldn't? Yes, he was cute,and not a pervert. Maybe she could consider him.

And about Sapphire. Yes, she did keep a secret from her. A very dark secret. But she wasn't ready to tell her, no, not yet. It was a secret even Sapphire didn't know, but it included her.

Gold, was Sapphire's step brother. There, you have it. But that's not all.

They were dating. Yes, dating. But like friends with benefits kind of.

Sapphire and Gold Dating-FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS

But wait, there's something else.

They broke up. Yup, they did. Because, Sapphire's dad divorced his current wife and married Blue's mom. And that's when Gold started to be very inappropriate with Blue. Like forcing her to make out with her, and even went as far as too- she can't say it.

Sapphire and Gold don't remember their relationship because of some memory loss,amnesia.

She doesn't want to risk it. That's why.

Sure, she wouldn't care, but what if, deep down she still has feelings for Gold? Yes, she knows that it sounds ridiculous but, it might be the reason she never has any crushes or any boyfriends.

"I'm so stupid." She told herself, speaking out loud. "I shouldn't let 1 secret ruin Sapphire and I's friendship. We will get over it together, because we are best friends."

Blue smiled. "I'll tell her, on Friday. In 4 days, I think, I need to prepare myself."

She looked at her phone. "I should be getting to school, it's already 7:40 and school starts at 8:20."

She got up and quickly got a salad to eat on the go.

AT SCHOOL

Green made it to school and entered his 1st period class which was Advanced English. He looked around the class and was surprised to see Blue and Sapphire there. But they were sitting far apart. Sapphire on the far left side and Blue on the far right. Green decided to sit in the middle. He got out his English textbook and started getting out his supplies.

Soon, more and more kids started entering the classroom.

On Green's left side was Sidney Moores. She had orange long hair pulled into a ponytail with a pink bow. Her blue eyes shimmered with excitement. She had her uniform on plus some pink high heels. Didn't match but whatever.

She also had this kind of high pitched voice that was kind of annoying.

On his right side was a quiet girl. Jessica Parks. She had black nicely straight long hair with memorizing purple eyes. She had on a uniform with purple flats. She was ok he thought.

"Ok class! Open your books to page 1! Who would like to read about . . . Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

Green was bored. He already learned how to do this at his old school. So when he was given a worksheet that was 5 pages long and was due at the end of class, he finished it in 10 minutes. But when he got up to give it to the teacher, something did surprise him, or someone. A girl was already handing the teacher the worksheet and the teacher was correcting it.

"Perfect as usual Crystal! You got 100%!" The teacher praised.

This Crystal had light blue hair that was pulled into pigtails with star earrings and nice blue eyes. She also had a uniform with black flats but something was different from her uniform. On her left side of her skirt in white printing was Class President.

As she walked back to her seat he couldn't help but feel surprised. He didn't know of anybody that finished work before him, he was know as popular, strong, smart, well, at least at his old school.

He got out of his thinking and walked to the teacher, Ms. Juniper, handing her his worksheet. She started correcting it right away and when she finished it she smiled at him.

"Well, Crystal, looks like you have some competition. Green just got 100% on his worksheet as well."

Crystal's head snapped up and she looked at Green before answering. "Nice to meet you, my new rival."

Green could see immediately that she was competitive, and must be vey smart to be president. She must have a good reputation.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the class swarmed out of the classroom like bees.

Green packed his backpack and also decided to leave. Just as he was turning a corner Blue popped up next to him.

"Hi Green!" She said.

He nodded at her.

"So, are you mad at me?" She asked worried. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"I know that you kind of saw Sapphire and I fighting about the secret I'm hiding, so are you mad at me?"

He sighed. He doesn't even know why he is even bothering to deal with this problem.

"I think that whatever your hiding that you should tell her because by not telling her is causing your friendship to go down." He said.

"But how am I supposed to tell her?" She asked.

"You'll think of a way, just think." Green said.

"Wow! Thanks! Your so-" Blue was cut off when Green put his hand on her mouth.

"Shh, I think I hear Gold, come with me." He said dragging her in the closest place, which was the janitors closet.

"Then if it's Gold why can't you kick his butt again?" She asked.

"Violence is never the issue." He said. "Now shush."

Footsteps were approaching from outside the janitors closet.

"So Gold what do we do?" Asked someone.

"Find Blue, and Green." They heard Gold answer. "They have been very bad. Hehehe."

"Ok boss." Someone answered as all the footsteps left.

"Ok then, let's find a light switch." Green said.

"Ok." Blue said. She felt around the room and found a switch but as she pulled it she fell over a box, and fell on top of Green.

"Ow, my leg hurts." She groaned. She realized their position and got up.

"Sorry." She said. He nodded. He saw the room was medium sized, not small.

"Ok then, Blue, we have to be careful, they are looking for us." He whispered.

"Ok then. I say we got to lunch because there's a lot of people there and they won't do anything if we are there with a lot of people." She answered.

"I agree. Ok, let's go." He said as he turned the knob.


End file.
